Pardonne moi
by Sept Williams
Summary: En rentrant de mission, Camus s'apperçoit que Kânon l'a trompé. Ce dernier arrivera t'il a reconquérir l'homme qu'il aime tout en repoussant les avances d'un autre jeune homme?


**Pardonne moi**

_**Chapitre 1**_

Camus prenait le chemin du temple jumeau des Gémeaux. Il souria. Il avait quitté le sanctuaire depuis une dizaine de jours pour une mission en Sibérie qui avait mal tournée à cause d'un abruti et il revenait enfin en Grèce.

Dans sa hate de le revoir il se mit à courir. Athéna ayant redonner la vie à Saga après avoir eu la preuve de sa fidélité, il avait fallut construire une maison jumelle à la sienne pour que Kânon puisse rester au sanctuaire.

Le chevalier du Verseau était maintenant devant la maison. Il entra et se dirigea vers la chambre de Kânon. Son coeur battait dans sa poitrine. Il lui avait tellement manqué pendant ces 10 jours, et il allait enfin pouvoir le reprendre dans ses bras après tout ce temps.

Il entra doucement dans la chambre du seul à qui il avait jamais ouvert son coeur et dévoilé ses sentiments. L'unique. La pénombre l'empêchait de voir Kânon mais il l'entendait respirer et devinait la forme de son corps sous les draps. Il s'avança encore un peu plus dans l'obscurité et soudain un doute l'envahit. Non ce n'est pas possible. Il y a un deuxième cosmo dans la chambre de Kânon. C'est forcément une erreur. Il ne peut pas y avoir quelqu'un avec lui. Camus s'approcha encore silencieusement du lit mais se prit les pieds dans une armure d'or. Une armure d'or qui n'appartient pas au jumeau du chevalier des Gémeaux. Le bruit réveilla les deux jeunes hommes et la chambre s'éclaira.

« Camus? »

Kânon sortit du lit précipitament. Il portait sa tenue bleue habituelle et paraissait paniqué. Le regard du maître des glaces se tourna vers la personne qui avait prononcé son prénom, qui lui, en revanche, ne portait pas de t-shirt, et qui le regardait indifférement avec un air de défi.

« Non Camus, non, je vais t'expliquer. » Kânon était debout et une gène compréhensible se lisait sur son visage paniqué. « C'est pas ce que tu crois. Je ... »

« La ferme !! » La voix de Camus était froide. Sa colère était presque palpable. Il tourna vers DeathMask un regard de dégoût profond. « Et toi, dégage. » Le plus puissant chevalier n'aurait pas oser désobéir. Le Verseau était sur le point de frapper le chevalier du Cancer.

Avec un rictus, DeathMask récupéra ses affaires et sortit du temple, laissant Camus et Kânon seuls.

« Ecoute Camus, c'est pas ce que tu crois. »

« La ferme ... » Camus était blessé et sa peine était visible. « Je ne veux plus que tu m'adresse la parole dorénavant. Je ne veux même plus te voir. »

« Non. Camus je t'en prie. Pardonne moi !! Je sais que j'ai fais une connerie mais laisse moi t'expliquer. »

Le chevalier du Verseau ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre il lui tourna le dos.

« Camus!! » Kânon tomba à genoux par terre. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et tombèrent sur le sol tandis que Camus quittait la maison sans un regard, le laissant à terre, désespéré.

« Camus ... » Ses larmes continuaient de couler. « Non ... »

_**Chapitre 2**_

Athéna avait réuni ses chevaliers dans la chambre du pope. Elle voulait leur annoncer que plusieurs jeunes guerriers viendraient au sanctuaire pendant quelques temps afin de s'entraîner, et que chaque chevalier devrait en entraîner un. Les douze chevaliers d'or, ainsi que Kânon, s'agenouillèrent devant la princesse Saori un instant puis se relevèrent. Ils prirent chacun connaissance de la fiche d'identité de leur futur protégé, qui était accompagnée d'une photo. Camus regarda le dossier qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Le jeune homme avait 17ans.

Par dessus son épaule, il sentait le regard de Kânon. Mais il n'avait absolument pas envie de lui adresser la parole.

Il sortit rapidement du temple et prenait la direction de la 11ème maison du Zodiaque lorsque le voix de Kânon retentit derrière lui. Il n'y avait personne d'autres dans les environs.

« Camus. Attend. »

Le chevalier du Verseau s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas face à son ancien amant.

« Camus. Ecoute je veux pas que se soit fini toi et moi. Je ... je veux pas te perdre. Je sais que ce que j'ai fais est impardonnable, et t'as le droit de m'en vouloir, mais ne me quitte pas. S'il te plait. »

« Je croyais pourtant avoir été très clair hier soir. » répondit froidement Camus après quelques secondes de silence.

« Non s'il te plait Camus. » Kânon s'était précipité sur le chevalier du Verseau et s'était placé devant lui. « Je suis désolé. Vraiment. Mais ne me quitte pas. Pardonne moi je t'en prie. »

Leur deux regard se croisèrent puis Camus lança une attaque contre Kânon avec sa main droite et le projeta contre la paroi de pierre avant de continuer sa route.

Kânon retomba terre les larmes aux yeux en murmurant: « Non ... Camus. »

Comment avait il osé? Il lui avait offert son coeur, et lui, il profitait de sa première absence pour le tromper avec DeathMask. Ça le dégoutait.

Les jeunes guerriers arrivaient dans quelques heures. Chaque chevalier attendait dans sa maison le signal de leur arrivée. Dans la 3ème maison, Kânon ne savait pas quoi faire. Soudain, DeathMask apparut à l'entrée du temple. La maison du Cancer était la quatrième et par conséquent, ça ne prenait que quelques minutes à DeathMask pour venir ici.

« Alors Kânon, on s'en veut? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi? Hors de ma maison. » répliqua le jumeau du chevalier Gémeaux.

« On se calme okay? C'est pas de ma faute si tu t'es fais chopé, t'avais qu'à faire gaffe. »

« Je savais pas que Camus rentrait hier soir. Et pis merde tu fais chier. Pourquoi t'es là? Pour remuer le coûteau dans la plaie? J'ai pas besoin de toi j'te remercie. J'le fais très bien tout seul. »

« Hum ... Bon ben à plus tard alors. »

Tandis que le chevalier du Cancer rejoignait sa maison, Kânon laissa encore une larme couler sur sa joue.

DeathMask remontait les marches jusqu'au temple du Cancer. Il ne s'était pas trompé alors. Kânon était amoureux de Camus ... Et le pire, c'est que le chevalier des Glaces l'est aussi. Et merde, il voulait pas foutre le bordel dans leur couple. Surtout que c'était surtout sa faute et non pas celle de Kânon (enfin c'est relatif). C'était lui qui était venu le draguer et le chauffer juste histoire de coucher avec lui un soir alors qu'il savait très bien que Kânon sortait avec Camus. Et puis en plus il avait fallut un certain temps au jumeau de Saga pour céder à ses caresses. Et voilà que maintenant, à cause de lui, ils étaient tous les deux malheureux. C'est pitoyable d'être aussi faible. Pour sa part, le Cancer se contentait d'un coup de temps en temps et il vivait très bien ainsi. M'enfin bon.

Pfff. Du coup il allait encore falloire qu'il s'en mêle pour tout arranger.

_**Chapitre 3**_

Camus est juste devant moi. Athéna a regroupé ses 13 chevaliers afin d'accueillir nos futurs disciples, et leur bâteau est sur le point d'amarrer. Je fixe Camus d'un air insistant et je sais qu'il le sens. Il n'est pas chevalier d'or pour rien. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir revenir en arrière, et avoir resisté aux avances de DeathMask. Je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à Camus durant son absence, et tout est gaché. Comme je voudrais qu'il me pardonne.

Ça y'est, les 13 guerriers sortent du bateau et je reconnais le jeune homme qui était sur la photo qu'on m'avait donné. Il est aussi beau en vrai que sur la photo. Mais il semble malveillant je ne sais pas pourquoi. Saori leur fait un petit discours, puis elle leur désigne à chacun leur maître et je le vois s'approcher vers moi. Comme je suis le seul qui ne porte pas d'armure d'or, puisque Saga l'a récupérée quand Athéna lui a rendu la vie, il ne me confondra pas avec mon jumeau.

« Salut. On m'a dit que c'était toi qui allait être mon maître pendant quelques jours. Je m'appelle Koan. »

« Moi c'est Kânon. Prend tes affaires, dès que tu seras installé on commencera l'entrainement. »

« Okay. »

Les deux jeunes hommes prirent le chemin de la maison jumelle des Gémeaux. Une fois arrivé, Koan posa ses affaires sur son lit, situé non loin du lit de Kânon et ils sortirent en direction de l'endroit qui leur avait été attribué pour les leçons.

Et Kânon commença l'entraînement.

« Quel âge as tu Koan? »

« 17ans, et toi? » Le regard lubrique qu'il me lance en me demandant ça ne me plait pas du tout. Je ne répond pas.

« Depuis combien de temps apprends tu à te battre? »

« 6ans. »

« Ok. On va voir de quoi tu es capable. »

Je me met en position de combat, il fait pareil. Ne voulant pas le blesser je lance une attaque faible qu'il évite, avant de m'attaquer à son tour. Il s'élance afin de m'attaquer à son tour. Je bloque son coup facilement avec une seule main, mais ensuite il lève sa main gauche et me caresse le bas ventre. Pris de cours par la surprise je baisse ma garde et il en profite pour me frapper me faisant reculer de plusieurs mètres.

Lorsque je relève les yeux vers lui, il me regarde avec un air de défi, et j'ai le sentiment qu'il est assez content de lui. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment réagir.

« Tu as réussi à me porter un coup que je n'ai pas évité, mais tu te rend compte que si tu avais été face à un adversaire cherchant à te tuer tu n'y serais pas parvenu. »

« Si. S'il est gay. »

« Non (la stupéfaxion ne se perçoit pas dans ma voix). J'ai volontairement lancé une attaque lente et faible, et je t'ai laissé lever la main car je ne m'attendais pas à ton geste. Ma surprise t'as permi de m'atteindre mais ça n'arriveras plus. On recommence. »

Je rejoue le même scénario avec une attaque faible, qu'il évite à nouveau, et tandis qu'il tente de refaire la même chose que la fois précédente, j'arrête sa main et la pression que j'exerce sur son bras lui fait plier genoux devant moi. Si je continuais à forcer je lui briserais le bras gauche. Il ferme les yeux sous l'effet de la douleur. Sans le libérer de ma prise je lui dit:

« Si tu tente encore une seule fois de faire ça, je te casse le bras c'est clair? »

« Aaaah. Oui c'est clair. »

Je relache son bras et il se le masse tandis que je reprend ma place. Le reste de la leçon se passe normalement. Koan n'est pas mauvais, mais il est loin d'être bon. Il lui faudra encore de nombreuses années d'entraînement s'il veut devenir chevalier.

Tous les chevaliers d'or prennent leur repas à la même table, nos disciples à une table à côté. Ce soir je suis en face de Camus, et la table des jeunes est derrière moi. Camus ne m'adresse pas la parole du repas, mais je le surprend à regarder derrière moi à plusieurs reprise d'un air coléreux. Au bout d'un moment, après l'avoir surpris plusieurs fois, je me retourne et je m'apperçoit que Koan me matte de sa place. Quand il voit que je suis retourné il me jette un regard lourd de sous entendus et je me retourne, rencontrant les yeux bleus foncés du chevalier du Verseau. Détournant le regard je continu de manger.

Quand j'ai fini je sors de table, toujours sous les yeux de Koan, et prend le direction des escaliers qui relient les temples du zodiaque, et je remarque que Camus me suit.

« Kânon. »

Je me retourne et il s'approche de moi. Il me pousse avec sa main jusqu'à se que je me retrouve contre un mur et après m'avoir laché il commence à me parler.

« T'as l'air de bien t'entendre avec ton élève, vu comme il te regarde. »

« J'me plaint pas. » Je répond d'un ton dégagé avec un air de défi.

« Fais gaffe avec ce type. Il me plait pas je lui ferait pas confiance si j'étais toi. »

« C'est parce-qu'il me drague que tu l'aime pas? »

« On est plus ensemble. »

« Ouais et c'est toi qui l'as voulu. »

« Non, j'ai juste pas eu le choix »

« Je me suis excusé Camus. Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé de ... »

« Ça suffit pas. »

« Alors dans ce cas laisse moi tranquille. »

Je commençais à m'en aller quand il me prit par la gorge et me plaqua violemment contre le mur. Ses yeux brillaient de colère.

« T'as pas intérêt à faire quoi que ce soit avec lui Kânon. » Son ton était menaçant. « Je te préviens. »

Puis il me lacha et me tourna le dos.

J'ai envie de pleurer quand je me met à marcher vers la maison des Gémeaux.

Le jumeau de Saga retira son t-shirt. Il venait d'arriver dans son temple et Koan n'était pas encore rentré. Il posa ses deux mains sur le table et baissa la tête en soupirant.

« Est-ce que tout les chevaliers sont aussi bien foutu? » demanda une voix derrière moi.

Je me retourna vivement pour faire face à mon élève qui me parcourait des yeux sans aucune gène. Il commença à se rapprocher dangereusement de moi et j'apperçut le désir dans ses yeux.

« Alors ... Tu veux qu'on profite de ces quelques jours d'entraînement? J'ai pas mal d'expérience et je t'en ferais profiter avec plaisir. »

« Si tu t'approche encore de moi Koan je t'envoie dans une autre dimension. »

Ma voix est assez ferme pour qu'il recule et il abandonne sa partie de drague. Il se couche sur son lit en me regardant d'un air frustré et ferme les yeux. Je me couche à mon tour en pensant à Camus et je me demande si un jour tout ça s'arrangera. _'Pardonne moi'_

Cela fait maintenant quatre jours que Koan suit mon entraînement. Je dois sans cesse repousser ses avances et je crois que plus la fin de son séjour approche, plus il est frustré. C'est la fin de la journée, notre dernier entraînement vient de s'arrêter et Koan repart demain après-midi. Il fait une chaleur à mourir et je ne tiens plus et enlève mon t-shirt. Je vois bien que Koan me matte mais je l'ignore, il à l'air d'avoir abandonné l'idée de me mettre dans son lit depuis ce matin.

Je prend le chemin des thermes afin de me laver et je me rend compte avec soulagement que mon élève ne me suit pas. Une fois arrivé j'enlève mon pantalon d'entraînement et passe une serviette autour de ma taille, et je m'approche du bassin des thermes. Il à l'air vide, mais une partie du bassin n'est pas visible d'où je suis. Je retire ma serviette et pénêtre dans l'eau tiède lentement. Une fois qu'elle m'arrive au dessus de la taille, je commence à m'asperger le torse et le visage d'eau et je m'apprettait à avancer plus loin dans le bassin quand j'apperçoit Camus en face de moi.

L'eau clair lui arrive également à la taille. Tentant d'ignorer les bonds que fait mon coeur dans ma poitrine, et de ne pas laisser mon regard quitter ses yeux pour se diriger plus bas, je poursuis le mouvement que je faisais avant de le surprendre et me dirige vers l'endroit où il se trouvait surement quelques secondes auparavant. Lui ne bouge pas, son regard restant fixé sur moi. Lorsque je passe à côté de lui, nos bras se frolent et un long frisson me parcoure la colonne vertébrale. J'ai une envie violente de me jeter sur lui mais je fais comme si de rien n'était et je m'éloigne de lui.

Après être resté immobile dos à moi quelques instants, il sortit de l'eau et quitta les thermes.

Je mange en vitesse ce soir là. Je ne me sens pas d'humeur à rester à côté de Camus alors dès que j'ai fini je sors vite de table et je vais directement à mon temple. Koan est resté avec les autres jeunes, je suis donc tranquille pour une bonne heure. Je m'asseois sur le bord de la falaise. Je me sens bien. Il fait doux, et une légère brise me caresse le visage tandis que je regarde le soleil se coucher lentement. Lorsqu'il fait pratiquement nuit, je me décide à rentrer. Koan n'est toujours pas là. Je m'allonge sur mon lit et ne mets pas plus d'une minute à m'endormir.

La chambre du jumeau de Saga était plongée dans l'obscurité, mis à part un rayon de lune qui passait sur le corps endormit de celui-ci. Koan entra dans la pièce un sourire au lèvres. Il s'approcha silencieusement du lit de Kânon et posa ses deux index sur ses tempes en un signe d'extrême concentration, ses yeux fermés. Ensuite il enjamba son maître et se posa à califourchon sur lui, le réveillant du même coup. Kânon tenta immédiatement de se dégager de l'emprise de son disciple mais il ne parvint pas à faire un seul mouvement ni à prononcer le moindre mot. La seule façon qui lui permettait de communiquer avec Koan était par la pensée.

« KOAN !!! Qu'est-ce que tu fais Koan? Arrête !! Arrête tout de suite. »

« Alors ... C'est qui le maître maintenant? N'essaye pas de te libérer tu n'y arrivera pas. »

« Koan arrête fait pas n'importe quoi. »

Mais Koan n'écoutait pas. Il était occupé à caresser le torse de son maître avec un air d'intense satisfaction.

_'NON. Comment j'ai pu être aussi peu prévisible. Le disciple de Shaka a dû lui apprendre comment immobiliser un adversaire.'_

Le jeune homme s'occupait maintenant d'enlever le t-shirt de Kânon. Lorsqu'il l'eut fait, il le contempla d'un air affamé et recommença à le parcourir de ses mains.

_'C'est pas vrai. Qu'est-ce je fais maintenant? Le seul moyen que j'ai de me libérer de l'emprise de son attaque c'est de riposter. Mais je ne peux pas faire ça, se serait le tuer.'_

Tandis que Koan posait et reposait ses lèvres sur les siennes, Kânon ne savait pas quoi faire.

_'Mais c'est pas possible!! Arrête Koan. NON, NON KOAN ARRETE TOI, NE FAIS PAS ÇA'_

Le jeune homme avait commencé à défaire le pantalon de son maître, quand soudain Kânon le vit s'envoler et s'aplatir contre le mur, lui rendant ainsi sa liberté de mouvement. Camus se dirigea de nouveau vers Koan et le refrappa une nouvelle fois, puis il le saisit à la gorge et le plaqua contre le mur:

« Camus. » s'écria Kânon en se mettant debout, « C'est pas ce que tu crois. Je ne pouvais plus bouger, il a dû utiliser la technique de Shaka, et tu sais très bien que si je tentais de me libérer en l'attaquant il serait mort, je pouvait pas le tuer, et je ... »

« Je sais Kânon. Toi ... » le mépris et la colère se lisait dans sa voix « T'as de la chance d'être qu'un gamin parce que sinon je te garantit que je t'aurais envoyer dans l'autre monde. »

Camus lacha la gorge de Koan et le prit par le col afin de l'entraîner dehors. Kânon les suivit et s'apperçut que des personnes de l'équipage attendaient devant le temple. Il regarda le chevalier du Verseau leur parler un bref instant avant qu'ils emmènent Koan, puis Camus revint à l'intérieur du temple de Kânon. Un court silence résonna puis je prit la parole.

« Merci. »

« C'était hors de question que je le laisse te toucher. Alors quand je l'ai entendu dit à l'élève de Shaka ce qu'il comptait faire, j'ai pas réfléchi. »

« Je suis désolé Camus. Si tu savais à quel point je regrette et à quel point tu me manque. Je supporte plus de te voir tout les jours sans pouvoir ... te toucher. Je sais que je t'ai trahi mais DeathMask ... »

« Il m'a expliqué. »

« Quoi? »

« Il est venu me voir et il m'a expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé. Il m'a avoué que tu avais d'abord refusé mais qu'il t'avais limite forcé et ... »

Kânon s'était emparé des lèvres du Verseau soudainement, et loin de le repousser, Camus répondit ardemment au baiser. Puis tout s'enchaîna très vite. Tout en le déshabillant, Camus entraîna Kânon près de son lit et le renversa dessus en le chevauchant, pendant que lui aussi se faisait déshabiller.

Ça faisait tellement longtemps. Les deux chevaliers savouraient chaque instant, et chaque baiser. Camus aurait voulu prendre plus son temps mais il le désirait tellement après tout ce temps sans lui qu'il le voulait le plus vite possible. Tout en l'embrassant encore et encore, le Verseau redécouvrait rapidement le corps de son amant qu'il sentait frissoner sous ses doigts. Lorsque Kânon se retourna, il le prit dans ses bras, collant son torse contre son dos, et l'embrassa dans le cou, dans le dos, puis il se positionna derrière lui. Tout en essayant de lui faire le plus de bien possible avec ses mains, il le pénètra et s'immobilisa afin de l'habituer à sa présence. Il continuait à l'embrasser dans le cou, et commença à caresser son bas ventre. Il avait une terrible envie de donner des coups de reins mais se retint encore un peu. Lorsqu'il commença à caresser sa virilité, il sentit son amant se cambrer, et il commença à bouger un peu son bassin, leur engendrant ainsi des exclamations de plaisir à tout les deux. Puis il cessa ses aller-retours sur l'érection de Kânon, plaça ses mains dans le creux de ses reins et se mit à donner des coups de bassin de plus en plus puissants et fini par se libérer en lui. Il fut rejoint quelques secondes plus tard lorsque Kânon se répandit entre les draps. Camus se laissa aller contre lui.

Je ne me retire pas tout de suite. Après tout ce temps passé sans lui j'ai envie de rester en lui le plus longtemps possible. Je reste collé contre lui, le serrant entre mes bras, m'ennivrant de son odeur qui m'a tellement manquée. Je l'embrasse entre les omoplates et je me retire, puis m'allonge à côté de lui pour lui faire face. Il me regarde avec ses yeux bleus, encore un peu essoufflé. Je lève ma main pour caresser son visage, il pose la sienne par dessus et je l'atire contre moi, sa tête repose contre mon torse. Et là il me dit:

« Je suis tellement désolé Camus. » Il me serre plus fort en disant ça. Comme s'il avait peur que je m'en aille. « Et si tu es prêt à me refaire confiance ... Parce-que ... Je t'aime et j'ai besoin de toi. Si tu savais comme j'ai besoin de toi Camus. »

Il releva son visage vers le mien et plonga ses yeux dans les miens. Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de ce que je voulais que maintenant, et je hoche la tête. Il ferme les yeux de joie devant ma réponse et sourit de soulagement. Nos lèvres se joignent un instant et je ferme les yeux avant de lui dire 'je t'aime' et de m'endormir près de lui, comme avant.

**THE END**


End file.
